The present invention relates to acupuncture therapy and more particularly to an acupressure device for practicing the therapy.
It is known that certain locations or acupuncture points on the ear when subject to acupuncture treatment affect or have a theraputic influence on corresponding body functions, reactions, muscles, organs, systems and the like. For example, one specific acupuncture point on the ear may influence throat action, another the mouth function, while still another stomach activity. Location and stimulation of these sensitive acupuncture points with acupuncture therapy has been used to treat such conditions as obesity, alcoholism, drug addiction, smoking and the like.
Heretofore, when treatment for any condition has been desired it has been necessary to have the treatment performed by an acupuncture practioner or a physician who pierced the skin and stimulated the acupuncture points with fine needles. This type of treatment of course is not always possible, since bodily cravings and desires and the concomitant need for treatment occur with no predictability and consequently the effectiveness of such treatment is dependant on the availability of skilled services when the patient is experiencing the urges and desires which are the subject of the treatment.
A technique is also known and in use in which a tiny metal staple, the size of the one used millions of times daily on letters, is injected into the smooth part of the ear and functions to stimulate the sensitive acupuncture points of the ear. The patient wiggles the metal staple to accomplish the desired theraputic result. However, this technique suffers from shortcomings in that the injection of the staple into the ear is usually accompanied by pain and the presence of a foreign body in the ear requires daily application of an antibiotic cream to the ear to prevent infection. Morever, the staple is permanently implanted in the ear and is visible to an onlooker.
By the present invention there is provided an acupressure device which eliminates the need for everyday services of an acupuncture practioner or physician and which may be inserted into the ear by the individual or patient to permit the patient to treat himself under the guidance and control of his physician. This is accomplished by an impression of the ear molded to conform to the patient's ear. An acupressure nodule, button or ion or series of acupressure nodules, buttons, or ions are precisely located on the ear mold opposite appropriate ear points to depress these points on the ear which correspond to the known acupuncture points of the body function being treated to obtain the desired theraputic result. The acupressure device may be removed by the patient after each treatment at any time or as instructed by the physician.